


День, когда они

by do_not_disturb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Mystical Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_disturb/pseuds/do_not_disturb
Summary: Их называют по разному: святые, духи, покровители. Всегда благоговейно, с придыханием, обязательно с большой буквы. Чанбин в них не верил никогда, даже в детстве, когда бабушка рассказывала ему сказки (легенды, как она сама говорила). Но на ежегодную ярмарку в честь их "пришествия" он всё равно идёт.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 8





	День, когда они

Чанбин пристраивается за группкой оживлённо галдящих подростков. "Средняя школа, не старше" – резюмирует он сам для себя и теряет к школьникам интерес. Было бы неплохо задержаться у какой-то палатки, желательно с чем-то съестным. У него всё равно в запасе есть минут сорок, пока Хёнджин с Джисоном посмотрят всё что они там хотели посмотреть.   
На самом деле Чанбин за общим гулом не расслышал, куда конкретно Хёнджин с Джисоном собрались, и за мелких немного переживает, но они вроде как уже взрослые мальчики и сами справятся. В конце концов, они заранее договорились где и во сколько встретятся, и если что, у всех есть телефоны.  
Толпа выносит Чанбина на главную площадь, там как раз дают детский спектакль.   
– День, когда святые спускаются с небес, – доносится со сцены и Чанбин морщится.   
Сама по себе ярмарка хорошая – все веселятся и получают удовольствие – но причина её проведения Чанбина раздражает. Святые спускаются с небес, бла-бла-бла, приносят с собой благодать, бла-бла-бла, в конце все счастливы и любят друг друга. Сказки всё это, вон как раз для малышни, что с открытыми ртами наблюдает действие на сцене. А ведь многие взрослые вполне серьёзно во всё это верят. Скажите ещё, что Санта Клаус существует, ага.  
Их называют по разному: святые, духи, покровители. Всегда благоговейно, с придыханием, обязательно с большой буквы. Чанбин в них не верил никогда, даже в детстве, когда бабушка рассказывала ему забавные истории (легенды и предания, как она сама говорила). Но на ежегодную ярмарку в честь их "пришествия" он всё равно идёт. В большей мере стараниями Джисона и Хёнджина – не умеет Чанбин противостоять этой парочке. Пора бы научиться, а то верёвки из него вьют, сволочи, и не краснеют.  
Первой Чанбин замечает дурацкую шапку (шиба? корги? Чанбин не разбирается в породах, так, немца от лабрадора отличит, ему достаточно), а потом залипает на профиль. Неизвестный парень осторожно перебирает керамические брелки в форме "святых" и есть в выражении его лица что-то… такое. Чанбин не может подобрать слов (вот бы Джисон обрадовался).   
Чанбин говорит себе, что пялиться на людей невежливо, и всё равно не отводит глаз. Хочется запомнить как можно больше, чтобы потом выразить в словах. Наверно, умей он рисовать, уже во всю скетчил и не стеснялся.  
Отвлекает его звонок – Хёнджин с Джисоном, наконец, закончили, и теперь интересуются, куда их любимого хёна занесло и где его искать. Чанбин объясняет, что застрял у сцены, и обещает никуда не рыпаться. Они ещё немного препираются, а когда Чанбин вновь поворачивается к стойке с брелками, парня в шапке рядом с ней уже нет. Жаль, Чанбин хотел с ним познакомиться, но, видимо, не судьба.

– Феликс, – представляется тот самый парень в шапке неожиданно очень низким голосом. Чанбину кажется, что это самый низкий голос, который он только слышал в своей жизни.  
Джисон скачет вокруг них горным козлом и едва не фонтанирует восторгом. С его лица легко читается, насколько ему нравится и Феликс, и реакция Чанбина на Феликса, и вообще вся ситуация в целом. Есть у Джисона привычка всех своих новых и не очень знакомых знакомить ещё и с Чанбином. Зачем – непонятно, но Джисон счастлив, а Чанбину не сложно, да и новых интересных людей он в принципе любит.   
Сегодня Феликс в венке и в принципе это объясняет, почему он Джисону понравился вообще. Тянет ребёнка ко всяким фрикам, так что хорошо даже, что Джисон всех своих новых знакомцев проводит через Чанбина – есть возможность самых стрёмных слать куда подальше.   
Феликс стрёмным не выглядит как не посмотри, и в принципе Чанбин ничего не имеет против. Но слишком уж Феликсу идёт тонкая полоска на шее и кофта с широким вырезом. Лучше бы он был в той шапке-собаке – можно было бы сосредоточиться на том, какая она дурацкая, и не пялиться так откровенно.   
Чанбин ничего не может с собой поделать. Куда бы он не смотрел, взгляд всё равно возвращается к Феликсу. Но Феликс, к счастью, этого не замечает (или делает вид, что не замечает, Чанбин надеется на первое). Зато Джисон, зараза наблюдательная, уже справился с удивлением, и теперь злорадствует – под бок локтём пихает, рожи страшные корчит, глазами сверкает. Спасибо не комментирует никак. 

Феликс на удивление хорошо приживается в их компании и нравится всем, даже Сынмину. А Сынмину никто, кроме него самого, не нравится. Разве что Чонин немного, но Чонин от Сынмина бегает едва ли не с воплями, а Феликс стоически терпит все сынминовы издевательства, ещё и улыбается.  
В самый большой восторг, почему-то, приходит Чан. Феликс не местный, в Корее недавно – Чан находит в нём брата по несчастью и моментально берёт под своё крыло. Как будто ему мало уже имеющегося детсада. Сам Чан в Корее живёт больше десяти лет, но когда Уджин негромко ему напоминает об этом, Чан отмахивается от него с фу, противный лицом, и подгребает Феликса к себе под бок.  
В этот раз Феликс ограничивается только чокером и волосы ещё укладывает так, что приходится постоянно заправлять некоторые пряди за ухо. Чанбин всё ещё считает, что дурацкая шапка-собака лучшее, что он на Феликсе видел. И самое безопасное. Почему именно безопасное Чанбин решает пока не додумывать.  
– А я говорил! – слышит он Джисона.   
Чанбин поворачивается к тому углу, из которого Джисон выразительно тычет в него и что-то громким шепотом выговаривает Хёнджину. Хёнджин слушает его внимательно, кивает, смотрит на Чанбина удивлённо.  
– Кто бы мог подумать, что наш Чанбини-хён…  
Что именно он смог Чанбини-хён не слышит – в него вцепляется отбившийся таки от Сынмина Чонин. 

То, что у Феликса проблемы, Чанбин понимает сразу.   
Чанбин замечает его случайно, когда проходит мимо кафе. И почему-то не торопится дальше в универ (у него консультация через двадцать минут, и поди попробуй поймай научрука в другой раз), а заходит в заведение. Феликс выглядит слишком подавленным и даже со стороны видно, что ему не комфортно с собеседником. Чанбин сверлит взглядом затылок незнакомого парня, пока подходит к их столику, но решает пока не обозначать своё присутствие. Феликс его не видит: ковыряет вяло трубочкой в ягодном смузи, говорит подавлено:  
– Но у меня же ещё есть время.  
– Есть, – соглашается его собеседник. Один его голос почему-то бесит Чанбина ужасно. – Но ты прекрасно знаешь, что мало.  
– Ну хён, – несчастно тянет Феликс и Чанбин решает, что пора показаться.  
– Привет, – кивает он Феликсу, игнорируя сидящего напротив него парня.   
Феликс, против обычая, не улыбается. Нет, он растягивает губы в улыбке, но в какой-то натянутой и испуганной даже. Чанбину это не нравится.  
Собеседник Феликса оборачивается к Чанбину, окидывает его взглядом, ухмыляется непонятно чему. Чанбин непроизвольно кулаки сжимает – начистить ему рожу хочется с каждой секундой всё больше.  
– Так вот в чём дело, – тянет он с непонятной интонацией, поднимаясь. – Феликс, – предостерегающе говорит он и Феликс совсем сникает. – Не буду вам мешать, воркуйте, голубки.  
Бесячий тип уходит, напоследок издевательски похлопав Чанбина по плечу.   
– Хён? Хён, всё нормально? – Феликс осторожно дёргает его за рукав и Чанбин приходит в себя. Он вдыхает глубоко, выдыхает медленно, садится на свободный у столика стул и спрашивает:  
– Кто это был?  
– Мой... хённим, – Феликс старается улыбнуться беззаботно, но Чанбин не ведётся.  
– Он тебе угрожает?  
– Что? – вот теперь Феликс и вправду выглядит ошарашенным. – Нет, что ты. Он просто напомнил мне кое о чём.  
И быстрее, чем Чанбин успевает спросить, о чём именно, Феликс продолжает:  
– Не погуляешь со мной?  
Чанбин вспоминает про консультацию. Про сестру, которой пообещал сегодня прошвырнуться по магазинам, про запланированную на вечер запись.  
И соглашается.

По хорошему их тут быть не должно. Но Феликса какого-то хрена понесло на крышу именно через пожарную лестницу, а Чанбин почему-то не смог ему отказать.   
Они взбираются с улицы, с самого низа, и проходят пролётов десять-двенадцать (Чанбин не считает), когда Феликс останавливается посмотреть на город. Чанбин по инерции поднимается ещё на несколько ступеней и оборачивается к нему.  
– Красиво, – говорит Феликс, опережая вопрос.   
Освещения на лестнице как такового нет – Чанбин светил им телефоном – огни города к ним практически не долетают. Тут шею свернуть на раз плюнуть на самом деле, и телефон такая себе альтернатива нормальному дневному свету, учитывая, что жить ему осталось всего-то семь процентов. Павербанк Чанбин с собой не носит, лучше бы им спускаться вниз пока совсем не стемнело, иначе ночь они проведут на этой чертовой крыше. Если, конечно, не свернут шею, пока будут на неё подниматься.  
Но Чанбин смотрит на профиль Феликса, размытый полумраком, и думает что да, красиво.   
Настроение неуловимо меняется. Феликс замирает и что-то такое проскальзывает во всей его фигуре... Чанбин отчетливо слышит таймер. Ещё с самого кафе слышит, со встречи с мутным хённимом Феликса. В голове Чанбина обратный отсчёт непонятно к чему и Чанбину это ужасно не нравится. Не нравится пронизывающая воздух неизбежность, эта смиренность и покорность Феликса, которую тот пытается скрыть. Ощущение утекающего сквозь пальцы времени бесит неимоверно. Секундная стрелка бежит вперёд, а Чанбин не понимает, чего ждать от часа икс.  
– Мы на крышу идём или спускаться будем? – получается резче, чем хотелось.  
Феликс не обижается. Он поворачивается к Чанбину несколько заторможено, улыбается мягко. Чанбин не уверен насчёт выражения лица, но ему почему-то кажется, что улыбка у Феликса именно такая, мягкая и немного мечтательная. И виноватая. Последнее Чанбину не нравится едва ли не больше щелканья таймера на переферии.   
– Идём вниз, хён. Мы и так высоко забрались, а уже поздно. Спасибо, – интонации у него виновато-заискивающие, чисто джисоновские, и когда только перенять успел. Чанбин фыркает и подталкивает его в спину легонько, мол давай, хён старый, детское время давно вышло, вперёд. 

Чанбин не верит во все эти легенды: в день, когда духи посещают их мир и прочее. С самого детства не верит, не смотря на рассказы бабушки. Но он в состоянии сложить два и два и рассматривать результат, каким бы абсурдным он ни был. Так что, когда Феликс нервно, запинаясь, кусая губы говорит, что ему пора, Чанбин предполагает, куда.  
Духи спускаются один раз в год, всего на день.  
Говорят, некоторые задерживаются на неделю-другую.   
Говорят, единицы проводят на земле месяц.   
Никто не остаётся навсегда.  
Чанбин знает Феликса уже три недели. Феликс появился из ниоткуда, у него нет родственников в Корее, он непонятно где и за что живёт. Он нигде не учится и не работает. Его нет ни в каких соц.сетях, в день их знакомства у него не было даже телефона. Чанбин не уверен, есть ли у него айди-карта   
– Ты не можешь остаться? – голос вдруг не слушается.  
Чанбин знает Феликса всего восемнадцать дней. Феликс появился из ниоткуда. Феликса никто не знает. Даже с Джисоном, который его привёл, Феликс познакомился на ярмарке. Это странно. Это очень странно и не нормально. Но Чанбин всё равно не хочет, чтобы он уходил.  
Феликс качает головой.  
– Прости, хён, – он мнёт в руках уши той самой шапки-собаки (шиба, как оказалось). Чанбин отстранёно думает, что будет жаль, если Феликс оторвёт ей уши, миленькая же.  
Таймер на переферии обретает четкость, цифры больше не размыты, и Чанбин теперь знает, сколько времени осталось до часа икс. И чего от этого час икс ждать.  
\- восемь -  
Они стоят в почему-то пустом парке. Том самом, где проводится ярмарка.  
\- семь -  
Феликс сжимает уши бедной шапки особенно сильно, до побелевших костяшек.  
\- шесть -  
Он поднимается голову, смотрит на Чанбина с какой-то ненормальной решимостью.  
\- пять -  
Феликс подаётся вперёд, слишком неожиданно, Чанбин не успевает среагировать.  
\- четыре -  
Простое касание губ к губам. Лёгкое, едва уловимое.  
\- три -  
Феликс отстраняется, смотрит Чанбину в глаза.  
\- два -  
– Я обязательно вернусь.  
\- один -  
На землю падает шапка-шиба.  
Чанбин касается пальцами своих губ. Тёплые. Губы Феликса тёплые. И мягкие. И пахнут мятной жвачкой.   
Феликс только что стоял здесь.   
А теперь его нет.   
А шапка есть.  
– Господи.   
Чанбин обессиленно садится на корточки, зарывается руками в волосы. С земли на него смотрит шапка. Самая обычная шапка-собака, миленькая даже. Р_е_а_л_ь_н_а_я. Чанбин осторожно тянется к ней рукой, касается искусственной шерсти.   
Он вдруг думает, что у них с Феликсом нет ни одной фотографии.   
В голове всё ещё звучит уверенно-отчаянное "я обязательно вернусь". 

У Чанбина за спиной блестяще законченное высшее юридическое, впереди карьера в прокуратуре, свадьба к тридцати, семья и дети, свой дом и собака. Лабрадор, наверно, они вроде детей любят. Раз в неделю-две по пятницам Чанбина будет выпивать с коллегами, жена будет на него ругаться, но всё равно с утра готовить любимую глазунью на завтрак и целовать в небритую и помятую со сна рожу.   
Хорошая, нормальная жизнь. Обычная, такая как у всех, чтобы не расстраивать маму с папой.  
Феликс не вернулся. И не вернётся, напоминает себе в который раз Чанбин. Он и не ждёт. Запретил себе ждать ещё в тот день, когда Феликс исчез, оставив на память дурацкую шапку.  
Дух, надо же. Святой, мать его.  
На ярмарки Чанбин больше не ходит. Там всё равно говорят одно и то же.   
Духи спускаются один раз в год, принести мир и благоденствие.  
И те, кто побывал однажды, никогда не возвращаются.   
Дурацкая шапка переезжает из квартиры в квартиру вслед за Чанбином. Просто потому что миленькая.


End file.
